Rose Tyler Defender of the earth
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from two other stories that I've written both the 4 Doctors parts 1 and 2 and Ashilda the unlucky immortal, Rose Tyler is now living on a parallel earth, with the human Doctor John Smith, and she has no memory at all about her relationship with Ashilda, so she is greatly troubled when she is both kidnapped and questioned about Ashilda


**Following on from the events of the Four Doctor's Parts 1 and 2, Rose Tyler has now been tragically separated from her love Ashilda, and she now has no memory at all of her unfortunately, but however Ashilda is a name that she is just about to become all too familiar with somehow.**

 **Rose is struggling to come to terms with accepting that she has now made a companion out of the human Doctor, John Smith. She doesn't really know exactly what to make of him.**

 **Rose soon gets caught up with a brand new enemy of hers called Kelly Nelly, but the question remains what is Kelly up to and who is she working with?**

 **Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth**

 **Introduction**

 **My name is Rose Tyler and I once travelled throughout both time and space, encountering many great and exciting adventures with this man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. He took me away from home in his exciting machine, and I ran with him. I ran so far with him. I never ever thought at one time that I would stop running with him, but at last I did stop running and I was sucked into an endless void, or so I thought that I was going to be sucked into an endless void and be trapped forever in a nethersphere, which was the void between worlds, but however just before I got sucked into the void my dad (Peter Allen Tyler) showed up and he teleported away from me away from both my mighty Doctor and the world that I was both born in and grew up on planet earth, and he took me to a whole other planet earth which was in another reality.**

 **I thought for a long time that I would be separating from the Doctor forever more, but however I soon started to think that giving up on the hope that I would see my Doctor again was wrong, and so I started to work away on finding ways of getting myself back to the Doctor.**

 **Suddenly the walls between the worlds collapsed and the whole of reality was at stake and that's when I was able to return to the Doctor. I found my Doctor again, and once again I ran to him, but however just before I reached him a Dalek appeared before us and it shot the Doctor down unfortunately by exterminating him. An old friend of mine Captain Jack Harkness then appeared before both myself, the dying Doctor, the Doctor's other companion at the time Donna Noble, and Jack took to shooting the Dalek down with his gun. With the order of the good Captain and with the help of Miss Noble I was able to assist with supporting my dying Doctor back to his TARDIS, and there he regenerated into none other than his own face, and that was due to this hand that he had that he had got cut off on the Christmas that I had last spent with him while he was fighting an alien monster called a Sycorax.**

 **I joined the Doctor on one last great adventure where we were both taken to the crucible together and that's where we were both brought before Davros, who is both the lord and creator of the Dalek race. I was for a short time only imprisoned along with the Doctor aboard the crucible, but then the other children of time showed up Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, who is my ex-boyfriend, my own mum Jackie Tyler, who I don't seem to recall being a fellow child of time, Sarah Jane Smith and Donna Noble. Donna came with another Doctor who grew out of the remains of the Doctor's hand. Both the Doctor, the human Doctor and Donna managed to save the whole of space and time from both Davros and his mighty race of Daleks, and then back in the Doctor's TARDIS I helped to assist the other members of the children of time to fly planet earth back home to its correct position in space after it had been transferred to another part of time and space temporarily by Davros.**

 **I then went on an adventure that I don't remember going on, because my memory has been completely wiped of that great adventure that I had. After the battle against both Davros and the Daleks I was kidnapped by an enemy of the Doctor's known only as Missy, and I was taking to another TARDIS by her, which was being piloted by another companion of the Doctor's who was called Miss Clara Oswald, and there I met this extraordinary woman who I wish I could remember one little bit at all of whom was called Ashilda. I actually fell in love straight away with Ashilda, and then I was roughly snatched away from her by none other than Missy, who wanted to hand me over to the master in exchange for the four Doctors who had been taken by him, but however just as Missy was handing me over to the master both my love Ashilda and another master appeared before us all inside this prison cell in the master's dark castle. Ashilda was carrying a gun along with her, and she used her gun to shoot Missy and the two master's down dead. I then made eye contact with Ashilda who was talking to a future Doctor who I didn't have any connection with at all. I wanted to run over to Ashilda and be with her as her lover forever more, but then unfortunately and greatly sadly Ashilda simply turned her back on me and disappeared away from me. I then was comforted for her disappearance by my very own tenth Doctor. The eleventh Doctor then gave me a bite of his memory worm where I forgot all the events of meeting both Missy and Ashilda, and I reappeared inside the tenth Doctor's TARDIS with no recognition at all of ever leaving it for that single moment in time.**

 **I then found the tenth Doctor taking me back to the other world inside his TARDIS, and there he left me along with the human Doctor that had been created in the last battle that I had bravely fought with the Doctor. The Doctor did however explain to the human Doctor who I refer to as John Smith how to grow his own TARDIS in this reality. I'm now stuck forever more so I fear in this other reality with none other than John Smith, and I have no memory at all of my love Ashilda or of the great Doctor.**

 **Chapter 1: Tension on Bad Wolf Bay**

 **Bad Wolf Bay: She can feel the salty sea water all around her and she can also smell the salty sea water all around her surrounding the air of the world that's around her. Rose Tyler takes to rising her head up from below the sea that she's just been laying down bathing herself in. She can feel her shoulder length blonde hair as damp as damp can be resting against her back. Rose takes a look across the sea that she's now standing up in over at the shore of the beach where her new friend John Smith is standing watching her on. Rose takes to crossing her way out of the deep blue sea and over to the shore of the beach where John is standing. When she reaches him Rose shares a kiss with John on his lips.**

" **How's the TARDIS?"**

 **John takes to grasping Rose quickly by one of her hands.**

" **Ready to fly!"**

 **Rose can tell that John seems to be greatly excited and a little bit too much over keen to hit the time vortex in his TARDISmobile, but however she herself knows that before she goes anywhere at all with him she really needs to pay her family a quick little visit, because she has agreed to do something for them.**

" **I promised my mum and dad that I'd take Tony off their hands for a couple of hours today,"**

 **Rose now takes to heading up the beach along with John. While they walk together on up the cold beach John shrugs his shoulders back at his companion.**

" **Well that's alright then Rose he can come with us,"**

 **Rose suddenly has a little image of her little brother in the new TARDIS in her mind. She knows that if she was to take her little brother Tony out into both time and space along with both she herself and John then he would unfortunately get himself caught up no doubt in some unthinkable manner of danger. Rose raises her eyebrows now at John.**

" **No we can't do that Doctor...oh sorry I mean John, because after all I did promise my dad and mum that I would look after him today, and by taking my little two year old brother off to some unknown to the human race alien world then that's not the best way of me looking after him!"**

 **John picks up on the word Doctor in Rose's words to him.**

" **Are you still finding it hard calling me the Doctor?"**

 **Rose quickly stops on her way travelling up the beach and she rounds in anger on John.**

" **You aren't the Doctor, okay!"**

 **John knows that he has only got one heart very much unlike the great Doctor, who has two hearts. He also knows that he's both a time lord and a human hybrid who ages just the same as humans do. John knows that unfortunately he has no regenerative ability, so that means when he is either killed or when he dies due to some natural course he's going to stay dead with no hope of survival due to a regeneration occurring. Rose now appears to be a little bit worried that she has just caused upset to John.**

" **I'm sorry I didn't mean to point out the obvious just there, but you're not the Doctor, you need to understand that all you are to me is simply John Smith, because the Doctor was the Doctor to me and you aren't him!"**

 **John begins to storm away from Rose in anger on up the beach.**

" **MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT, OKAY, MAYBE I'M NOT THE DOCTOR!"**

 **He then quickly turns round and he storms in anger over to see her.**

" **But you're just going to have to make do with me, because I really hate to break it to you, but you're never going to see the Doctor ever again, Miss Tyler!"**

 **The fact that she's never going to see the Doctor again always takes to greatly upsetting Rose a little bit.**

 **Chapter 2: The mysterious sonic screwdriver**

 **Both Rose Tyler and her friend John Smith come bursting their way through the front door and into Peter Tyler's mansion. The two of them always seem to move with a little bit of haste either when they're together or when they're apart from one another, because they still have memories of always running around place to place back when they were aboard the TARDIS once upon a time with one another. John may not be the Doctor, but however he still carries all of his memories. Rose smiles at John.**

" **Go and grab yourself a drink or something and then leave here for a bit inside your TARDIS!"**

 **Rose herself now takes to running on up the stairs of her house while John disappears into the kitchen of the Tyler residence. Rose makes her way into her bedroom in her house and she finds a mysterious sonic screwdriver laying down upon her desk in her bedroom. Rose is left troubled to know how that sonic got here to her room. She picks it up off her table, and then she vanishes into a cloud of smoke.**

 **John Smith grabs himself a bottle of milk out from the fridge in the kitchen and he disappears carrying it in his hand out into the garden of Rose's house where his TARDIS is. John's TARDIS has got the outshape of a garden wooden shed. John now takes to disappearing into his TARDIS. John wishes more than anything else that Rose would just accept him as being the Doctor, because all that he truly wants to be is as good as the Doctor to her. Sometimes all that John thinks that he is a lie wearing a face that doesn't even belong to him and flying around inside a time machine pretending to be someone who he's not. John knows that Rose has come to accept him as a stranger in her life called John Smith, but he still carries all the memories of the Doctor, and he is worried that he is going to keep on upsetting both himself and her by going around pretending to be the Doctor when he's not the Doctor. John wonders whether he should just disappear into his garden shed and fly away from here in order to save both himself and Rose from a world of pain.**

 **RING! RING! RING! RING!**

 **John lashes his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket and he sees that none other than Mister Peter Tyler is phoning him. John wonders for a couple of minutes whether or not he should answer his phone. He worries whether he upset Rose this morning by trying to be like the Doctor and that Peter is now phoning him up in order to start shouting at him for upsetting his daughter. John then realises that Rose isn't the type of girl who goes running to either mummy or daddy when she's upset, because she's never been like that before. John knows that if something is upsetting her then Rose is normally the type of person who faces up to the person or thing that's upsetting her, and tries to deal with it by herself. Curiosity to why Peter's currently phoning him gets the better of John, and he answers his phone before placing it against one of his ears.**

" **How can I help you Pete?"**

 **John learns from Peter over the phone that Rose has gone missing, and that there's no trace of her anywhere at all in the house, and none of her mates have seen her today, because Peter has already been in touch with them all asking about the whereabouts of her. John knows that it's very much unlike Rose to do a disappearing act when she's supposed to be staying in the house this afternoon and looking after Tony.**

" **Don't worry about a thing Peter, I'll find her, see you later,"**

 **John then hangs up his phone and he starts to wonder where abouts Rose could possibly be.**

 **Chapter 3: Kelly Nelly**

 **Rose Tyler struggles to open up her eyes and when she does she is shocked to find herself both sitting down and tied hard to a chair. Rose realises much to her horror that she's just been captured either by something or someone. She tries to struggle her way away from the chair that she's been tied to, but she discovers much to her horror that she can't escape herself from it. Rose discovers that she's no longer holding onto the sonic screwdriver that she picked up just before.**

" **Fat lot of good that thing is it brings me here and then does a disappearing act when I actually need it to come in of some good use!"**

 **Rose realises much to her shock that her picking up that sonic screwdriver and it bringing her here must only have been a trap. Rose knows now much to her horror that either someone or something wanted to get their hands on her. When she spoke before Rose drawed attention to herself, because now a young lady who's not much younger than she herself is appears out of nowhere in the little room that she's in just before her. The young lady smiles coldly at Rose.**

" **Rose Tyler!"**

 **Rose nods her head up at the young lady.**

" **Yes I am and you are?"**

 **The young lady makes sure that the straps that she placed around Rose's arms are still pressed hard against the armpits of the chair.**

" **Kelly, Kelly Nelly!"**

 **Rose shrugs her shoulders at Kelly and she tries to struggle her way away from the chair that she's been tied to.**

" **Well I wish that I could say nice to meet you, but taking by the fact that you've just captured me I shan't be saying that to you just now! How do you know about me?"**

 **Kelly withdraws a gun from her jacket pocket now and she aims it at Rose.**

" **Ashilda the woman who I hate told me that she loves you, and so I believe that by taking you I will be hurting her!"**

 **Rose is left troubled by what Kelly has just told her.**

" **Who told you about me? Ashilda? Who the hell is she?"**

 **Kelly now takes to crossing over the room that she's in with Rose, and she grabs Rose roughly by the scruff of her hair in order to cause pain to her.**

" **Don't pretend like you don't know who Ashilda is she said that she was your girlfriend!"**

 **Rose believes that she's never ever had a girlfriend before in her life she always goes for boys. Kelly places her hands firmly in around Rose's neck from behind.**

" **I'm going to torture you Rose for every single thing that Ashilda did to me!"**

 **Rose can now tell that Kelly is a monster, and she knows that she's taking her anger out on the wrong person.**

 **Kelly Nelly is twenty years old whereas Rose herself is twenty two years old. Unlike Rose having shoulder length blonde hair Kelly has really long black curly hair. While Rose wears a dark blue leather jacket, a dark black T-shirt and black trousers Kelly wears a dark black spooky looking cape.**

 **Rose believes Kelly to be a human just like her, but however very much not like she herself, because Kelly seems to have something greatly dark about her. Rose knows that every single human being has their own unique weakness, and so all that she has to do is just to discover just what the hell Kelly's weakness is, because after all once she has found that out then she'll be able to battle Kelly and she will be able to escape from her.**

 **Chapter 4: Mogi**

 **Rose Tyler is now all alone inside the room that she's imprisoned inside Kelly Nelly's space ship. She is frantically trying to break herself away from the chair that she's been tied too. Suddenly the door of the room that she's in opens up and an Ood makes his way into the room. Rose quickly takes a look over at the creature that's now in her company the Ood.**

" **You're programmed to serve so help me get off this chair!"**

 **The Ood nods his head back at Rose. Rose now sighs out in great relief. She's so happy to find that the Ood has just agreed to help her like this. The creature that's made to serve now comes over and takes to untying Rose from her chair. Rose gives the Ood a happy smile.**

" **Thanks Ood, you're my lifesaver!"**

 **The Ood continues to stand in the room directly facing Rose.**

" **Off course Miss, would you like me to help you get off this space ship now?"**

 **Rose nods her head quickly back at the Ood.**

" **Oh yes!"**

 **The Ood allows Rose to pat him gently on his back.**

" **Please follow me Miss!"**

 **The Ood then takes to leading Rose out of the prison room that she was trapped inside. Now that she's out of the room Rose takes to realising that this spaceship is actually much bigger than what she thought that it was. Rose realises somehow that Kelly mustn't be the only passenger who's aboard this spacecraft. Rose quickly turns back to face her Ood.**

" **My God how big is this thing?"**

 **The Ood takes a look back at Rose.**

" **It's so big that how about we just save ourselves some time by saying that it's very big Miss."**

 **Rose knows that Kelly must be the commander of this spaceship, so every single life form aboard this ship must both honour and serve her. Rose is troubled as she begins to take a walk down the corridor away from the room that she was trapped inside along with her Ood.**

" **What's this ship crewed by?"**

 **The Ood takes a look back at Rose as it wanders down the brightly lit up corridor with her.**

" **This ship is being crewed by Krillitain's Miss,"**

 **Rose hates Krillitain's. She encountered them once before along with her three old friends the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey Smith. The Krillitain's had taken control over a school in London that was known as Deffry Vale High School. The Krillitain's were inside the school, and they were trying to use the children's minds inside the school in order to crack the Skasis Paradigm. The Skasis Paradigm was a computation rebuild a fabric of the universe. Rose remembers that it was Sarah Jane's robot dog K.9 that was able to destroy the Krillitain's by blowing the lethal oil barrels, and this was while Mickey got all of the children safely out of the school. Rose thinks back to this day in her life, and when she does she can't help but think back to her ex-boyfriend Mickey Smith. It kind of caused great upset to her when he choose to stay behind on the other planet earth to this one that she's currently living in after the events of the Crucible. Rose quickly realises that the Ood is intelligently leading her into the weaponry of this spaceship. Rose finds that it's just both her and her Ood in the weaponry when they get there. Rose places her arm gently around her Ood.**

" **Good thinking Ood, sorry what's your name?"**

 **The Ood takes a look back at Rose.**

" **My name is Mogi Miss,"**

 **Rose smiles friendly back at the Ood.**

" **Nice to meet you Mogi, you know you can just call me Rose and not Miss,"**

 **Rose starts to take a look around this weaponry around the spaceship that she's now in. Mogi picks up a handgun from on top of a table in the weaponry.**

" **I'll assist you Miss if Kelly comes to attack you again!"**

 **Rose now takes to picking a shotgun up from the same table that Mogi has just collected his gun from in the weaponry.**

" **Kelly better hope for her own sake that she doesn't come by me again today!"**

 **Rose certainly isn't a stone cold killer, and she certainly wouldn't shoot to kill Kelly, even though Kelly probably intends to kill her, but however with her thinking that Rose would probably only take to firing a warning shot by using her gun at Kelly.**

 **Chapter 5: Meeting the Doctor's daughter**

 **Rose Tyler and Mogi are now heading down yet another corridor together aboard the Krillitain spaceship. Rose wonders for a couple of minutes while she walks down the corridor whether or not Kelly herself is a Krillitain, but she knows that she certainly seems to be pretty human to her. At the bottom of the corridor that their heading down both Rose and Mogi spy some armed guards standing guard over what appears to be a locked room from the outside of it. The guards spot both the blonde haired girl and her Ood assistant staring over at them, and so they take to transforming themselves into Krillitain's. Rose remembers back to how the Doctor described Krillitain's as the last time that she fought them, and that was that a person should think how bad things can possibly be and then add another suitcase full of bad. Rose knows that she can't even begin to fight the bat like creatures, and so she takes to turning around a running back up the way that she's just come up the corridor hurrying quickly away from them. Rose takes a quick look back at her Ood friend who she is shocked to find hasn't moved at all.**

" **RUN!"**

 **At his mistress's command Mogi then turns around, and he takes to racing back up the corridor the way that he too has just come down. Together both Rose and Mogi try their very best to outrun the deadly Krillitain's, but however unfortunately very much unlike them two self's the bat like creatures can fly, and so they take to flying like a zooming fizzby all the way down the corridor after both Rose and her new assistant. One of the Krillitain's quickly takes to catching up with Rose, and it lashes out at her hard on her back that's currently facing him with one of his front claws, and then that sends Rose flying forwards and through the doors of what has suddenly appeared, the wooden garden shed of a TARDIS, and she is caught by her dad Peter Tyler who has been kneeling down on his two knees by the front entrance of the inside of the wooden shed ready to catch his daughter in his arms. Rose takes a look up at John Smith who's currently piloting his TARDIS before she is helped up onto her feet by her dad. Peter tries to pull his loving daughter into a hug, because he's so relieved to have found her having not been killed by the nasty horrible Kelly, but however Rose quickly takes to shaking her head back at her dad refusing to be hugged by him just now.**

" **No we have no time for that, because we currently have an Ood to save!"**

 **Rose then quickly turns round to face the outside of the TARDIS from the inside of it, and she can see that one of the Krillitain's has just taken to knock Mogi hard off his feet, and it's now preparing himself to eat him hungrily up.**

" **DAD!"**

 **Peter turns to face Rose feeling troubled.**

" **Did you say something love?"**

 **Rose shakes her head back at Peter.**

" **No I didn't say your name just there, that must have been someone else calling for their dad,"**

 **The two Krillitain's have now taken to fly their way through the open wooden TARDIS door, and they're now inside the time machine. The monsters spy the man who appears to be the Doctor, and they recognise him before taking a launch at him. They're clearly wanting to have him for lunch. One of the Krillitains takes to knocking John right off his two feet, and he collapses down onto the floor of his TARDIS. The Krillitain that's just attacked him now takes to ripping away at one of John's legs using both its razor sharp teeth and lightening shaped claws.**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **Suddenly both the Krillitain's drop out of the air of the TARDIS and land on the floor of it completely dead. Neither Rose, Peter nor John have noticed a young lady with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with a machine gun in her hands making her way into the TARDIS. The injured John takes a look up in great surprise at his daughter.**

" **Jenny, how are you here?"**

 **The sharp pain that he's experiencing from his leg then sends the human Doctor off to sleep. Both Rose and Jenny quickly rush over to see to the wounded John. They both take to inspecting his very injured left leg together. Both Rose and Jenny exchange worried looks together. Peter takes a look down at his daughter.**

" **Rose there's two dead Krillitain's here that we really need to dispose of,"**

 **Rose ignores her dad, because she knows that insuring the safety of her companion John is a lot more important than clearing away two dead alien bodies. Rose shakes her head panickedly over at Jenny.**

" **He needs to be taken to hospital!"**

 **Jenny nods her head in agreement to what this woman who she puts the pieces together and works out as being a companion to her dad is right. Rose withdraws a teleport rather hastily out of her jacket pocket and she tosses it over to her dad.**

" **Go with John back to earth and make sure that he's taken to hospital there!"**

 **Peter nods his head in understanding to what his daughter has just told him before crossing his way over the TARDIS to where the injured John is laying down fast asleep. Peter grabs John firmly by the arm before using the teleport to send both himself and him out of the TARDIS. Rose takes a look back at Jenny.**

" **We really need to blow up this spaceship, because it'll just be far too dangerous if we don't destroy it, because this ship is swarming with thousands upon thousands of Krillitain's in it that could potentially destroy one third of the human race if it makes it to earth!"**

 **Jenny nods her head back in understanding to what Rose has just told her.**

" **Okay then lead the way to this ship's engine room!"**

 **Rose then takes to leading the way for Jenny out of the TARDIS.**

 **Chapter 6: Battling Kelly**

 **Rose Tyler makes her way down a corridor aboard the spaceship that she's currently on along with Jenny who she has come to learn really is the Doctor's daughter. Rose has left Ood Mogi in the TARDIS, and he's standing guard over it there. Rose can come to find out by talking to her that Jenny was artificially created from the DNA of the Doctor when the Doctor had his DNA forcibly sampled by using a progenation machine. Rose is troubled.**

" **So how come you found your way into this reality if you were created in the Doctor's reality?"**

 **Jenny takes a look back at Rose.**

" **The walls of the universe have broken down once again due to the course of the cracks in time, so transport between the two worlds is currently very easy!"**

 **Rose is left surprised to discover that both her and her family can return themselves to what she herself personally refers to as the real world.**

" **When did you last see your dad?"**

 **Jenny takes a look back at Rose appearing to be really rather confused.**

" **Just now back in his TARDIS,"**

 **Rose now realises that Jenny believes John Smith to be her dad the Doctor, and she knows that it's a very easy mistake to make, because after all they do look exactly the same as one another. Rose shakes her head back at Jenny.**

" **No that man who you have just seen truly isn't your dad, because that Doctor was created from a human time lord metacrisis."**

 **Jenny is surprised to find out that the man who she thought was her dad just now actually isn't her dad at all. The two blonde girls now make their way into the ship's engine room, and they are left with a great big shock when they make their way into their. Right in the middle of this room both Rose and Jenny see something that makes both of their blood turn cold with fear. They exchange looks of horror with one another. Rose closes her eyes in freight.**

" **Kelly actually plans to send a nuclear bomb down to earth and wipe out all life on this earth!"**

 **Jenny rushes to inspect the full power of the bomb.**

" **I think that she's planning to enact it upon the earth today Rose!"**

 **Rose is left horrified by what Jenny has just told her. Rose has now had enough of Kelly and her dark plans and so she aims her gun over in the direction of the ship's engine control panel, and she takes to firing her gun at the engines of this spaceship, and the minute that she does that the spaceship begins to fall out of its current course, and it begins to fall rapidly down to the earth below. Rose quickly takes a look at Jenny.**

" **We need to get off this ship right now and warn the people on planet earth below that their world is just about to be destroyed!"**

 **Jenny nods her head back at Rose, and the two girls make for the door of the engine room that they've just made their way into, but however before either of them can take to leaving the room none other than Kelly herself makes her way into the room, and she rounds in anger on both Jenny and Rose. Kelly is carrying a sword firmly in her hand, and she points the blade of it aggressively over at Rose.**

" **HOW DARE YOU DISABLE MY SHIPS ENGINES!"**

 **Rose finds another sword laying down upon the floor of this room, so she picks it up, and she rounds in anger on Kelly. Both Rose and Kelly are now standing in the ship's engine room with their swords pointed directly at one another's chest. They seem equally determined to kill one another. Kelly shakes her head coldly at Rose.**

" **I'm not going to let you escape me, at least not until Ashilda comes for you!"**

 **Jenny is left shocked by what Kelly has just warned Rose about, and she too now takes to rounding in anger on Kelly.**

" **Ashilda! Did you just say Ashilda?"**

 **Kelly takes a look with coldness over at Jenny.**

" **Yes I did as it goes, but what does that name have to do with you, you're just another thick blonde who I happen to have met today?"**

 **Jenny takes to aiming her gun at Kelly now.**

" **I know who Ashilda is and I'm on a very important mission for her! I've come to this world in order to find a girl named Rose Tyler for her and to bring this Rose girl safely back to Ashilda!"**

 **Rose is left shocked by what Jenny has just told Kelly. Rose takes a look at Jenny with amazement in her two eyes.**

" **Well I'm Rose Tyler, so perhaps us meeting today isn't just a simple coincidence!"**

 **Jenny now takes to shooting Kelly now dead by using her gun before turning to face Rose. The Doctor's daughter can't believe that she's missed hearing her dad's former companion's name since she's been with her aboard this spaceship today. Rose pulls a face of a little bit of annoyance back at her new acutance now.**

" **You've just deprived me of me having a dashing sword fight that I was actually really looking forward to!"**

 **Jenny shakes her head back in shock at Rose before grabbing her firmly by the arm.**

" **Oh my God you're Rose!"**

 **Rose quickly takes to removing her arm from Jenny's hand.**

" **Yeah I am and whatever you need me for look it'll just have to wait for now!"**

 **Rose now takes to hurrying as fast as she can out of the ship's engine room, and Jenny goes quickly chasing after her. Jenny is determined not to let Rose out of her sight. Rose makes it back to John's TARDIS, and she begins to use the console of the TARDIS to set a course for it to transfer both itself and the whole of the spaceship to another part of both space and time. Rose quickly realises something much to her very own horror and she turns with a fast movement to face her two current assistant's both Jenny and Mogi inside the TARDIS.**

" **I'm trying to make it so that the TARDIS is able to transfer the spaceship to another part of time and space so that the nuclear bomb will activate somewhere far away from the earth, but however someone needs to fly the TARDIS on its journey to another part of space and time. When the bomb is activated the TARDIS will blow up along with the Earth. I need you two to teleport yourselves off the time machine now this very second, so that I'm able to take both the TARDIS and the spaceship on their journey across both time and space."**

 **Jenny makes a dash towards Rose now inside the TARDIS.**

" **I'm not going to let you be the one to take the spaceship into another part of time and space by using the TARDIS, because you after all are my mission that I really need to seeing to completing!"**

 **Jenny then grabs Rose roughly by the arm. Rose realises what Jenny's just about to do, and she tries her hardest to squeeze her arm out of the firm grip that Jenny's hand now has it trapped in. Jenny smiles across the TARDIS over at Mogi.**

" **Goodbye and good luck!"**

 **Jenny then takes to teleporting both herself and Rose directly out of the TARDIS and down to the earth below the spaceship that the TARDIS is currently inside. Mogi then realises the task that he's got to follow out, and so he takes to flying the TARDIS along with the spaceship attached onto it to another part of space and time, and then both the time machine and the spacecraft blow up along with both the Ood Mogi and a whole army of Krillitain's inside it when they're in that other part of both space and time blows up. Whether he wanted to or not Ood Mogi did just what the young human/time lord lady Jenny wanted him to do, and he sacrificed himself to save planet earth. Mogi truly is the defender of the earth. Rose wanted to be the one to blow up inside of the TARDIS to save the planet earth that she's currently living on, so she too kind of is the defender of the earth.**

 **Ending: Setting out on a mission to find the immortal girl**

 **Both Jenny and Rose now take to appearing on yet another space ship. As soon as they appear on that other space ship Jenny takes to quickly tying Rose's hands together with thick rope, so that Rose is unable to escape from her. Jenny gives Rose a look of apology.**

" **I'm so sorry but I just can't risk you escaping me after all Ashilda needs you!"**

 **Jenny then takes to roughly pushing Rose hard down onto a seat aboard her own spacecraft, before she herself takes to taking control over the main flight controls of her ship. Jenny is determined to get Rose to Ashilda, because of the deal that she made with Ashilda.**

 **Rose takes a look over at her brand new captive Jenny with fear in her eyes. She realises that she may unfortunately be separated from both her family and John for some time, because of where Jenny is taking her. Rose personally believes that Jenny is taking her to the other planet earth where this Ashilda lady who she's heard a lot about must be waiting for her. Rose wonders whether Ashilda is either a friend or a foe to her, and she wonders what on earth she wants with her. Rose fears that she has another battle that she must fight soon approaching her, and that is the battle against Ashilda.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
